fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye (character)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Unnamed Wife Igrene (Daughter) Gorlois (Son-in-Law) Unnamed Granddaughter |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 22 (Eliwood's Story), Chapter 23 (Hector's Story) |class =Berserker |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Teruyuki Tanzawa English Jamieson Price }} 'Hawkeye '('Tronk '''in the Italian version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is gruff and quiet, but is extremely loyal to Pent and Louise. Profile Hawkeye's history remained relatively unknown, although it is speculated that, ever since his childhood, he was trained to be protector of the Nabata Desert, as he did later to his daughter Igrene even after the death of his wife. During his time as Guardian of the Desert, he met the Archsage Athos, as well as Pent and Louise. Eventually, he would meet Eliwood, Hector, and their group, traversing the desert to find the "Living Legend". He would join them after speaking to either Eliwood and Hector and traveled with them for the rest of their quest. It is Hawkeye who is in possession of the first Heaven Seal, having received it from Athos, but since he is unsure of what to do with it, he gives it to Pent for safe keeping. Hawkeye does not appear in any cutscenes after this point. After the war with Nergal, he returns to his desert, while he remains its guardian for the rest of his life, he focuses the autumn of his life on his daughter, Igrene who will inherit the desert and all its secrets when he dies. Since Igrene is the Guardian during the War on Bern, it is more than likely that Hawkeye is deceased at this point in time. Personality Hawkeye is best described as quiet and introverted, speaking little to most of his companions. However, to Pent and Louise, he speaks his mind more often, but is usually reserved from most of his companions, an exception being Ninian, who resembled his daughter slightly. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''The protector of Nabata. A mysterious air surrounds him. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |25% |40% |20% |35% |} Supports *Ninian *Pent *Louise Overall Hawkeye is a great unit who arrives midway through the game. His combination of high HP, strength, defense and decent resistance makes him great for combating multiple units on enemy phase. His high axe rank enables him to use powerful axes such as the Killer Axe, Devil Axe and the Brave Axe and base. Unfortunately, his speed is right at the threshold of sometimes being able to double consistently and not being able to especially later on when promoted enemies become more common. Even with Speedwings, he still won't be doubling promoted enemies (besides generals and heavily slowed down magic units) so it's not worth the investment. Additionally, his high Constitution limits being Rescued by any promoted mounted units, with the exception of Rath although that shouldn't be too much of an issue. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Desert Guardian :''Guardian of the Nabata Desert and Arcadia, where dragons and humans live in harmony. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Killer Axe Rising Light }} Axe |Skill= Killer Axe+ Rising Light }} Skills Quotes ''The Blazing Blade'' Note: This death quote is unlocked by clearing the game 8 times, or transferring save data from The Binding Blade in the Japanese version. ''Heroes'' :Hawkeye/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ;Hawkeye - Desert Guardian Hawkeye returned to Nabata and lived peacefully in Arcadia with his daughter, whom he trains to be guardian of the desert. Trivia *Out of all the future parents in the Elibe Series games that appears in The Blazing Blade, Hawkeye, Rebecca (due to an oversight), and Canas are the only ones who can be genuinely killed in battle, possibly due to Igrene, his daughter, already being born. *Hawkeye has a unique sprite and battle animation that is different from other Berserkers. Gallery File:Hawkeye Heroes.png|Artwork of Hawkeye from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Hawkeye Fight.png|Artwork of Hawkeye from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Hawkeye Skill.png|Artwork of Hawkeye from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Hawkeye Damaged.png|Artwork of Hawkeye from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:B13-028N artwork.png File:B13-028N.png|Hawkeye as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:HawkeyeFE7.png|Hawkeye's portrait in The Blazing Blade. Portrait Hawkeye Heroes.png|Hawkeye's portrait in Heroes. File:HawkeyeBattleSprite.png|Hawkeye's static battle sprite. File:HawkeyeNPC.png|Hawkeye as an NPC. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters